Lauren WillowsCasey
by GlitterSnowQueen
Summary: She knows that Kelly'd just messing around. It's just his nature to annoy the heck out of her. So why does this one topic get under her skin the most, and why does her mother Grissom seem so set on her being with her Lieutenant? She hasn't even stopped to consider Casey's feelings in all of this. Paring is Matt/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Catherine, Grissom, Casey, Severide or any other of the TV show characters.

I sighed and swung my feet over the edge of the bed to hit the cool tile. A small shiver made its way up my spine and I inwardly cursed myself for not wearing socks to bed. I ran into a few things, earning some bumps and bruises before reaching the doorknob where my robe was hung. I wrapped it around me and tied it securely before putting my slippers on and walking downstairs.

"And Lauren decides to grace us with her appearance. Good morning Sunshine." Kelly said from the table and I glared at him while Leslie looked about ready to stab him with her fork. "I just love how my two girls are such morning people." He said kissing us both on the cheek before putting his plate in the sink.

"What's go you in such a chipper mood?" I asked pouring myself a cup of coffee and taking the seat next to Leslie. She smiled and slid me a plate with a half a grapefruit and two slices of toast. You seriously gotta love this girl; she knows how to start my day off right.

"Cause I get to tease Casey about you." He said with a big smile on his face and Leslie kicked his shin. I smiled and he moaned in pain. Kelly was convinced something was going on with me and the Lieutenant, now matter how many times I told him there wasn't.

"Kelly I've told you once, I'll tell you again. There's nothing going on between me and Matt." I mentally slapped myself, he was sure to catch that slip up. If he did though I don't know because I was saved by my phone blaring out Jason Aldean. I ran for it before Kelly could and answered.

"Hello?" I said holding Kelly away with a hand to his face.

"How's my little ladybug?" I smiled hearing Grissom's voice, he was like my father, no he was my father. Eddie was just the man that got my mother pregnant. I guess Kelly realized it wasn't Matt and gave up trying to hear my conversation.

"Good, getting ready for shift." I said walking upstairs towards my room and sticking my tongue out at Kelly as I passed his.

"Catherine and I just wrapped up, just wanted to hear from you. It's been awhile since we've talked." I felt bad, I missed my Mom and Grissom, heck even Lindsey. I just didn't have much time to have a social life, and sadly that meant a few calls here and there with my family.

"I know Grissom, and I'm sorry. I've just been really busy lately." I said and I heard mom asking him to ask if I had a boyfriend yet or not. God 23 and I still can't go one phone call without her asking about my love life.

"No Griss, I don't have a boyfriend." I said and Kelly burst into my room and snatched the phone away from my ear.

"I assume you're Lauren's father." He said into the phone piece and I struggled to get it away from him.

"Well I-"

"And I just wanted to let you know, she's totally banging her Lieutenant." He smiled and handed the phone back to me and I stared at him with my jaw hitting the ground.

"Please tell me that man is not your Lieutenant." He said in an exasperated voice.

"He's not and I'm not involved with Casey." I said shrugging out of my pajamas and reaching for a clean pair of pants and my shirt.

"So who's this Casey? Your Lieutenant?" He asked showing slight interest now.

"Listen; as much as I'd love to talk about this…I gotta go." I said and hung up, going in search of Kelly. He was putting his boots on and I hit him on the back of his head.

"Damn, no need for violence." He grumbled rubbing his head and going to put his jacket on.

"You told Grissom I was screwing Casey!" I yelled making weird hand gestures everywhere.

"And we all know you secretly are." He said grabbing his keys and ushering me out the door.

"You're lucky I love you." I said as we got in the car and he just smiled at me before pulling out. When we reached the station I jumped out and made my way to the common area. Casey was sitting on the couch watching the morning news with Mouch and smiled when he saw me.

"There's my girl." He said pulling me into a hug and Kelly raised his eyebrow. Ever since I came to the station about a year and a half ago Casey's made it his personal mission to take me under his wing. I glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs before taking a seat. "What's got baby girl in a bad mood?" He asked Severide, sitting next to me.

"Kelly told Grissom we were fucking." I said, my eyes not leaving the screen. Casey turned to him with wide eyes and Kelly just shrugged.

"Why in God's green Earth would you do that Kel?' He asked.

"Because if you're not now, you will." He said and just then the intercom went off and we got in our stuff, jumping into the truck. My phone started to ring and I looked at the id, mother just what I freaking need.

"You gonna answer it baby girl?" Casey asked from the seat beside me.

"Willows." I said into the phone piece and mom chuckled.

"Gil's right, we're more alike than we thought." I knew this was mom's attempt at small talk so I decided to jump right into it.

"Listen, I'm not screwing my Lieutenant and I'm on a call so goodbye." I snapped hitting the end button. Casey just raised his eyebrow. "WHAT!?" I yelled and Joe, Mills and Herrmann all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Did I say anything?" Casey asked and I just rolled my eyes at his answering my question with a question all my own. This was going to be one hell of a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again, only own Lauren.

Once we got back to the station I took a seat next to Casey on the couch. He smiled at he and scooted over so we could lounge instead of sitting straight up. "You seemed in a hurry to get off the phone with your mom." He said looking down at me while taking a drink of his orange juice.

"Mom just likes to meddle in my love life." I said and Casey laughed.

"Not much for her to meddle with then." I pretended to be mad at him and threw a pillow.

"Yeah, it just gets annoying sometimes." I said shrugging my shoulders and Casey sat up straight.

"She just worries about you, it's what mothers do." I nodded, realizing he had a point. My phone started to ring and after seeing it was Grissom I answered.

"Hey.' I said resuming my position of reclining against Casey. He absent mindedly ran his fingers through my hair and I could see why everyone assume we were together.

"Cath was worried you were hurt, you didn't return her calls." Mom had tried to call again? I didn't hear my phone ring.

"I must have been in the shower, let her know I'm fine though." There was a moments pause and I was worried he had hung up.

"Or you could get off the couch and tell her yourself." I looked up and saw Grissom and mom standing in the garage…and they were both eyeing Casey. Oh God I was still laying against him.

"Lauren, what's wrong/" He asked jumping up.

"My mom and Grissom are here." I said pointing outside and his eyes widened.

"Well this is going to be awkward first meeting." Kelly ran ahead and I smacked my forehead.

"Hello Mr. Mrs. Willows, I would just like to inform you that Matt and Lauren are-" Leslie clapped her hand over his mouth and smiled at the both of them.

"Hey Grissom, Cathy…ignore Kelly." She said tugging him away and Casey and I stood there feeling awkward.

"Mom, Grissom…what're you doing here?" I asked hugging both of them.

"It's been such a long time since you've visited. I figured we could come out and see you." Mom said smiling and holding me tight. "And you are?" She asked turning to Casey.

"Lieutenant Matt Casey." He said shaking her hand and then Grissom's.

"You're the one my daughter's involved with?" Mom asked looking him up and down. "I can see why, you're certainly not bad looking." Dear God she did not seriously just say that.

"Lauren and I are just friends…actually my girlfriend is walking in." He said leaving me alone to go and see Hallie. I felt jealousy flare through me but I pushed it back down. He and Hallie had been together for 8 years, he had only known me for barely over one.

"Did I make things bad?" Mom asked turning to look at me.

"No, no Hallie and I don't really get alone." I said leading them both to my car.

"Because you both like Lieutenant Casey." She said getting in the passenger's seat. My hands clutched the steering wheel somewhat more tightly as I reversed.

"Casey and I are just friends. Kelly just lives to make my life Hell." I said turning on the road and heading for our apartment.

"Kelly seems nice enough, why don't you date him?" Mom asked and I noted Grissom was staying quiet. Probably didn't want to get involved in girl drama.

"We live together, he's the kinda guy I would go to for a one night stand." I said pulling into the parking lot and helping her with her bags.

"Well I got to say I'm glad he's not your boyfriend…I would have to shoot myself." Grissom said walking in first and holding the door open for me and mom.

"You've only known him 15 minutes, I've lived with him for almost two years." Just then said man decided to walk out of the bathroom in only a towel.

"Hey Lauren…oh this is awkward." He said looking at all of us. "I'm gonna go put pants on." He said backing away and heading for the stairs.

"Please do." I said putting my face in my hands and rubbing my temples.

"Is there somewhere you wants us to put our stuff sweetheart?" Mom asked and I motioned for them to follow me.

"Here, you room is right in between mine and Leslie's." I said and led them in. "I have to get back to the station but I'll be back in time for dinner." I said givng both of them a kiss on the cheek and heading to my car. My phone buzzed and I noted that it was from Casey.

_Gotta talk to you when you get back._

_Okay, on my way._

I got buckled and wondered what it was he needed to talk about.


End file.
